


Atsushi’s special ability

by Feuchen



Series: Black Cat / Bungou Stray Dogs (Crossover) Family/Canon Divergence AU [2]
Category: Black Cat (Anime & Manga), 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: Atsushi works secretly as a bounty hunter at night with his special ability - but he can't hide it.
Relationships: Creed Diskenth/Train Heartnet
Series: Black Cat / Bungou Stray Dogs (Crossover) Family/Canon Divergence AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159625
Kudos: 6





	Atsushi’s special ability

**Author's Note:**

> this au series is rly a bit different with special abilities but yeah ;D

Strong claws slashed at someone while his eyes were on the person in front of him.  
"N-not."  
Atsushi took a slow step back, moving his tiger tail and fixing the person in front of him, hissing louder. "I won’t kill you, don’t worry." His voice continued to be punctuated by a loud, menacing snarl.  
"What-who are you," the guy spoke out with a questioning undertone, sliding a bit into a sitting position while his eyes widened a touch.  
"I’m here to catch you," Atsushi replied, and shortly thereafter transformed into a human with white-silver hair, while his arms were a touch more powerful. His hands were also rather strong paws in parts.  
"You are the tiger," said the fellow, straightening up shakily, "I have heard of you."  
"Then you don’t fight back?" inquired Atsushi, making sure the rest of his ability disappeared as well.  
"What am I supposed to do against you?" the guy continued to retort, pulling the corners of his mouth up into a half-smile, "as if I could stand up to a tiger like you."  
Atsushi just nodded in response and turned to the side, giving him a quick glance. "Then you know what we’re going to do now."

* * *

Half an hour later, Atsushi stepped outside of the police station, looked up at the night sky above him, and sighed a little more.  
It had been a year since it had happened. Since he turned into a tiger at night. He had thereby only decided to use this power to hunt criminals.  
Quietly, he crept through the apartment where he had lived for about eight or nine years now. It was one thing that he could do such a thing when he turned, on the other hand it was something he could give back to them for taking him in when he had been alone back then.  
When he had had no one to want him but them.  
"You’re out pretty late, Atsushi," he heard a quiet voice at his ears and he flinched, startled, turning his body completely in the direction of the person sitting on an armchair, even if the one had his gaze out the window.  
"You’re awake," Atsushi muttered a little more confusedly, walking slowly into the living room but stopping a little way behind him.  
"How long were you going to hide your secret from us?"  
Atsushi flinched, widening his eyes. "From where," he stopped himself, shook his head, and just smiled. Did he really think he could keep this a secret from him for long? "How long have you known about this, Train?"  
"Hm," Train made and put his head back a bit in his neck, looking a bit more thoughtfully at the ceiling of the room, "the first time should be a year ago now, right?"  
Atsushi widened his eyes. "Back then ... it’s the first time ...", a year ago he had turned into this tiger for the first time, shortly after his sixteenth birthday.  
"You think you can hide that from me?" Train replied, giving a short laugh, "you work as a bounty hunter at night, don’t you? Without wanting Creed and me to find out?"  
Atsushi winced, now noticing Train looking directly at him. "I ... yes."  
"Why secretly?" inquired Train, tilting his head.  
"I ... I thought ..." muttered Atsushi, thinking about it a bit, "I don’t quite know what it is that makes me turn."  
"But maybe together we could figure something out about why you’re transforming," Creed’s voice reached his ears a moment later, noting how he stepped past Atsushi, "after all, you have certain ways of controlling it?"  
Atsushi nodded a little. "I ... it only ever happens at night, though, and somehow it’s like the tiger is directing me but doing what I want at the same time," he muttered to himself.  
"Probably there is this possibility," Train said calmly, looking briefly at his boyfriend, "we got some information that elsewhere it is not so rare to meet someone with a special ability. Presumably you have ... something like that."  
"A ... special ability?", Atsushi inquired in wonder, "the tiger?"  
"That’s what it’s all about, finding out," Creed said calmly, looking at him from the side with a smile, "but for that, you should stop hiding that ability from us."  
Atsushi swallowed, but nodded again. "Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter ;3](http://twitter.com/Feuchen)
> 
> i'm rly planing the next fic for something with chuuya (i've ideas but ... i can't write it T^T)


End file.
